The Internet has enabled interconnection of different computer networks and devices all over the world. The ability to effectively protect and maintain stable computers and systems, however, presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, computer and network operators. This obstacle is made even more complicated due to the continually-evolving array of tactics exploited by malicious software authors as well as the never-ceasing development of new computing devices and software vulnerable to such threats and others. Risk can be assessed for computing devices and environments and may be based on the vulnerabilities present on the respective computing device as well as threats to which a computing device is exposed. For instance, risk can be assessed within an enterprise computing environment based on risk present in the respective computing devices and networks within the enterprise computing environment. In such instances, administrators can utilize risk scores computed for their systems and environments to appreciate what types of security weaknesses and risk face the systems, together with the amount of risk, and the devices most affected by risk within the system. Consumer security tools also exist for use on private and home computers and networks that can provide risk assessments of such private computing devices and networks. Home users, however, are often less sophisticated in their understanding of risks facing their systems and slower in their adoption of available security tools.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.